gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Storyline: Prom Drama
Prom Drama is the name of a Gaia storyline manga released May 16 to accompany Prom Crashers 2k8. It tells of all the behind-the-scenes preparations of the NPCs for the Gaia Prom. Manga The manga starts with Johnny K. Gambino and Edmund in Gambino Mansion. After Edmund shouts at Johnny that he is in a rut, he tells Edmund that he thinks he is getting to old for crazy schemes and "BWAHAHA" stuff. Edmund is angry at him, telling him he is rich and in his prime. After Johnny keeps moaning about his life Edmund hits him, saying he should be out trying to score with women. Johnny says it has been so long and wonders if he is off his game, but Edmund doesn't listen and tells him the situation demands a scheme. Johnny is intrigued and gives his classic "BWAHAHA" laugh as his blue robe blows up in his excitement, although he is covered with a censor. Cindy Donovinh broadcasts Gambino's plans for the Gaia Prom; a formal, all-ages dance competition. She says that he particularly encourages naive, easily-impressed young ladies to attend. Liam shouts at Gino Gambino that he is in a rut, and tells him to ask out Sasha and move out of his apartment, which he describes as a dump. Gino wonders how Liam always has women loving him, to which Liam replies by saying it's not all it's cracked up to be, whilst shooing away Anna Corinne and Marie Von Helson from the window. Gino begs Liam to teach him how he does it. Timmy looks at himself and his slicked-down hair in the mirror whilst practising how to ask Dr. Singh to the Prom. After finding the courage to leave the restroom and ask, he is devastated to find that Lance has already asked her, and she has agreed to go with him. In the Durem Depot, Vanessa asks Moira if she is going to go to the Prom with her sexy vampire dish Louie Von Helson, but Moira says that she took the serum and he is out of her blood. Liam enters and tries to ask both girls if they'd go with him, but they both respond with no before he even finishes asking. Edmund enters and throws a rose at Vanessa's face, and says 'Prom. Wear something tight,' to which Vanessa agrees to. He walks out, leaving Liam in shock at his class and Moira gaping whilst Vanessa smells the rose, smiling. The Von Helson sisters follow Liam into the shop, and call Moira and Vanessa tramps, telling them to leave Liam alone. They laugh, and Moira says they can have him. Gino walks over to Gambino Outfitters with a note from Liam in hand, and tries to use Liam's tactic from the Gun Show manga to impress Sasha. He fails. At the Barton Boutique, Rufus comforts Ian over his dating woes, and says that they should go stag and crash the thing, as well as doing some Dancey Dancey. In Skin Tyte, Natasha asks Devin who he is going to ask to the Prom, and he says he has no big plans whilst daydreaming about a shirtless Lance. Natasha says she'll go with the first cute guy who asks her, and she accepts as Liam enters and asks her. Liam tells Devin that Flynn was asking about him, saying her friend wanted to know if he was single. Devin is shocked and asks which friend, but Liam exits saying 'Hell if I know.' Anna Corinne and Marie enter, calling Natasha a pierced-up harlot and telling her to stay the hell away from Liam. She proceeds to pierce their ears together. External Links *Prom Drama manga *Prom Crashers Category:Gaia Storyline Manga